Mine
by Karasuki
Summary: Slightly AU Fic, Quatre and Trowa meet as children after an attack on a colony. Yaoi 3x4 - Warning: Sappiness within


Disclaimer: Well I don't own the rights to Gundam Wing, though I wish I did, but that's my horrid little obsession. Anyways this is a 3x4 if you don't know what that means this is a Yaoi male/male coupling. If this offends you please press one… err rather leave. Or if random sappiness isn't your cup o' tea this probably won't be.  But if it is, order now supplies are limited, all major credit cards are accepted, no C.O.D's, and remember for only 19.95 you can find pure happiness, but wait! If you order now we'll throw in absolutely nothing! So Call 1-800-Omae-o-korosu.   
  
Disclaimer about disclaimer: You really don't have to pay, or pay attention to my ramblings. Thank you and enjoy.

"Mine"

By Karasuki

     It was a quiet day on playground, which was to be expected the day after an attack on a colony. Several buildings had been destroyed, along with dozens of people, leaving several children orphaned or scattering families across the colony. Some on the other hand weren't so lucky. A lone boy sat on a swing, his long bang covering half his face, only half of his tears. 

      He sat there in a tattered t-shirt and dirty jeans, arms clutched around a badly burnt clown doll. Half of the clowns face had been melted off, what remained of the plastic that had once made up it's face ran had melted down in beads, almost mirroring the young boys crying face. 

        The boy looked up at the remains of the playground. A Leo stepping on it had crushed the slide flat, presumably, and the jungle gym was knocked over. The only thing that had made it through the attack relatively unscathed was the swing set.. which had only slightly been  scorched by a fire, that had burnt out hours ago.

      The remains of the playground seemed slightly familiar to the child, but he couldn't place it. *Did I live near here...?* he wondered silently and began to weep harder. It was then he heard footsteps lightly make there way through the sand. The boy looked up seeing a pair of obviously new, white tennis shoes stop in front of him. Moving up he saw a pair of clean, pressed khakis, then up to a silk blue dress shirt.

        Finally his face came to the owner of the extravagant clothing. He found himself staring into bright blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle with life, even in this bleak setting. The boy looked at this other kid in wonder, *maybe he knows me..?* He looked over the new boys face, really pale, *maybe he's a ghost.* The boys golden hair changed his thought on that though, *He must be an angel... he's gonna take me to heaven... and I'll remember.* 

      But his thoughts of heaven and remembering were lost when the young boy before him began to speak. "Hi, what's your name?"

     "I...don't know..."

     "Oh, is that why you were crying?"

     "Uh huh." The uni-banged child nodded his head slightly, a few fresh tears rolling down his face. "D-do you know me...?"

      The blond boy shook his head, and frowned. "No. But maybe my sister can help you find someone who does..."

     "I don't think anyone knows me... there were people with me... and they weren't moving. I think they knew me but... but.." the uni-banged boy began crying even harder and closed his eyes. 

      As he wept he felt arms wrap around him tightly. He opened his eyes to see the blond angel boy had pulled him into a hug, and was resting his head on his shoulder. And the boy who couldn't remember his name rested his own head on the other boys shoulder and cried for a good ten minutes.

       When he was done he lifted his head, and the other boy broke the embrace and smiled. "Hey, I have an idea. Maybe you can come live with me!"

       "What about your family?" the brown haired boy reached up and wiped the last tears from his face.

       "My dad always let me have what I want." He shrugged.

       "Oh... I see..."

       "But I should probably go tell him about you, before I bring you home. Or he might get mad. So will you be okay here till I get back?" The uni-banged boy nodded his head again.

     "I will be... who are gonna tell him your bringing home? I don't even know my name."

       "Oh, well how about I give you a name... and I'll tell him that, till you remember your name?"

       The dark haired boy smiled, that Idea sounded great; it was like a new beginning. *This boy... he really is an angel!* "Okay!"

       The blond boy got a thoughtful look on his face, and remained silent, looking over his new friend, trying to figure out a name that would suit him. But nothing came to him for the longest time, and then another good idea came to him. "For now... I'll just call you ... mine." 

       The uni-banged boy blinked and perked an eyebrow at this. But if this boy, this angel boy, wanted to call him his, who was he to argue?

With that said, the golden haired boy hugged what was now his, and ran off towards home, to tell his father about his new friend and what he wanted to do for him. 

       The dark haired child stared silently as his friend happily ran off towards his own home. He smiled, happy in the first time since he could remember, which wasn't a very long period of time itself, but he was happy none the less. He then sat back down on the swing, hugging his half melted clown doll and rocked back and forth happily.

      It was then that the boy heard the sound of tires rolling slowly over asphalt. He turned around and saw a small raven black SUV pull up on the other side of the parks chain link fence. It remained motionless and outwardly silent for several minutes as the boy stared silently, wondering if the people inside were looking back out at him.

      Finally, three people emerged from the vehicle; the two that came from the front seat were dressed in army fatigues. The third, who came from the side door was an older man with graying hair, some sort of eye piece covering one of his eyes, and a metallic arm. But that wasn't all that he saw; he had caught a glimpse of the inside of the SUV, before the door closed, and saw another man sitting there in a lab coat, just like the one the metallic man was wearing. 

      The three men came into the park through the fence and on over towards the nameless boy. He looked up at them, and was beginning to get worried. What if he wasn't supposed to be here? What if they were going to arrest him? Or.... what if they were the people who had attacked the colony and were here to finish off anyone they found?

      The uni-banged boy stood up on his swing and started swinging back and forth. When he knew he had enough momentum going, he let go and pushed off of the swing as it was finishing its forward movement. As if that hadn't surprised all of them, including the boy himself, he did several flips in the air and landed in a crouching position several feet behind the men. 

      The men turned to face the boy who was just as stunned, if not more, as the men themselves. The boy quickly gathered his senses and began to run off in the direction his friend had gone.  

     One of the soldiers then darted forward and grabbed the boy by the arm. "Hey Kid, wait a minute!" The boy struggled to get out of the soldiers vice like grip. Failing that, he did the only offensive thing he could think of, he through his doll at the mans face. Once again, the nameless child had managed to surprise them. The soldier let go and clutched at his face. 

      *Well if I wasn't in trouble before...*the boy thought as he started to run once again, while the soldier cussed a blue streak. It was at this time that the man with the metallic arm then knew it was the time to speak.

      "Boy, wait. We're here to help you!" This caught the boy's attention as he turned slowed to a stop and turned around.  

       *Are these people from our colony?* The boy looked at the first soldier, the one that he had escaped from. It was then that he noticed the colony insignia on it. *Oh no.…* "I'm... I'm sorry!" He yelled back and ran over to the soldier who was now standing up, and had regained his composure. "I didn't know you were from our-"

     "It's alright kid, we all make mistakes." The soldier smiled at the boy. "Why don't you come have a talk with our professor over here, he's trying to help all the orphans from yesterdays attacks."

     "That's right boy," The professor said. "We're here from the Barton Foundation, we want to see if you'd like to help us."

     "How can I help you?" the boy said as he approached, he looked up into the professors android eye.

     "Well, we're gathering all those whose parents were killed in the attack. And trying to see if they'd like to help us, to get back at those people who did this to them. Would you like to help doing that? It's obvious that you've got talent for battle... as we just saw. We could help you become a better fighter, and help maybe even teach you some piloting skills. How does that sound?"

      "Wow, that sounds... like a good idea... but..."

      "But?" the second officer spoke up for the first time.

     "But I don't remember who I am... I don't even know my name or my family. How am I supposed to help you?" The boy looked down at the ground silently. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, he had wanted to tell them about the Angel boy and how he was his, but he knew that would sound... crazy to say the least. 

       "Well that's no problem, we'll help you remember your name, we've got computers that'll tell us who you are." The first soldier said, as he looked to the doctor. "Isn't that right?"

     "Yes it is, so what do you say boy?" the doctor said as he knelt down next to the boy and placed his human hand down on the boys shoulder. 

     After several long moments of thought, he figured he could get his name and some training out of these people and then go back and join his friend. "Alright, I'll do it. I want to get back at those who did this..." his voice became softer with each syllable he spoke.

      "Good choice kid!" The first soldier patted his back.

      "Yeah, glad to have you on board nameless one." The second soldier smirked as he came up with that temporary, or so he thought, name for the child. 

            "Well, come then child. We don't have much time to spare, if we're going to get back at the Earth organization whom did this." The Doctor said as he reached his metallic arm on the child's arm. The nameless one's first instinct was to pull away from the arm and run. But then he remembered the people he had seen when he first awoke… and how they wouldn't move. So he nodded silently, the first of many silent nods to come, and followed the professor and his men into their car. 

            The first solider, the one who had been hit by the Nameless one's doll looked back at the melted doll on the ground. "Hey Kid, you want me to get that thing?"

            "No, I want to leave it here… it's for someone." And the boy would say no more on that, even though the soldiers asked several times on their trip to the spaceport. By the time they had gotten on the shuttle, they had all but forgotten the doll, everyone but the Nameless one who had hoped that the angel boy would find it. 

            The nameless one took one last look at the colony as the shuttle sped out of it towards another one. *One day, I'll come back here to the angel boy… and he'll thank me for protecting him and the colony*

***

            Trowa opened his eyes, and found himself inside the HeavyArms Custom. How long had he been thinking for? Well apparently long enough for Duo and Quatre to get into their own Gundams and for Sandrock to move towards the hatch of the space mining ship, which had been sent to the sun with their Mobile Suits, but saved by Quatre.

            "Are you both ready?" Quatre asked the others over the radio.

            "Yeah, anytime!" Duo chimed in.

            "This is how Operation Meteor should have been carried out." Trowa said as calm as ever. 

            "Lets Go!" Quatre sent Sandrock into motion, it pulled up its heat shortels and slashed across the hanger doors opening their way to space, and the Earth below. The Three mobile Suits, Sandrock, Deathscythe Hell, and HeavyArms, flew out of the hanger and on towards the Earth, to fight in the battle against Mariemeia Khushrenada. 

            During the Battle, Trowa constantly found himself thinking of Quatre's safety, he almost asked him to leave the battle… but knew that he wouldn't leave until this so called war was over. And it only ended when Heero Yuy sacrificed the Wing Zero to blast open the hatch of Mariemeia's fortress. It was then that the others dropped their weapons, and finally knew that the war was over.

***

            The Sun was just rising, and the three mobile suits that had just recently fallen from the sky stood in the middle of an empty field, and on top of hill at a good distance away stood three figures watching the suits. 

            "This time, it's the end partner." Said Duo Maxwell holding up a remote detonation device. He then pressed down on the button, as he, Trowa and Quatre watched the mobile suits glow red and then simultaneously explode into a ball of fire that created a fairly large crater in their wake. 

            "I'm going back to being nameless." Trowa spoke up after a long silence, the three of them in slight awe at what they had just seen and done.

            "I don't think that makes a difference. Trowa is Trowa." Quatre said as he turned his head slightly and smiled at Trowa. He knew that there was going to be a lengthy conversation with Trowa, since he guessed there was a sort of mutual attraction between the two, ever since they had meet back inc AC 195, during the first war of their lives. 

            "Names are for people to call you. It's no use trying to change that." Duo said, closing his eyes and nodding his head a couple of times. "Anyway," he said opening his violet eyes and a smile playing across his face "we've got some place to go home to, right?"

            "Your right." Trowa said closing his eyes and nodding slightly, in imitation of Duo. The others both smiled, it was the closest thing they'd seen from Trowa as a joke in a while. 

            "Well guys, I'm heading back to my colony after that little ceremony that the Earth is having to commemorate our acts of valor, blah, blah, blah. What about you two?"

            "Eh I suppose I'll head back home too, I've got to manage the Winner businesses…" Quatre looked over to Trowa. "How about you Trowa, going back home to the Circus?"

            "For a while I suppose… but I need to make up my mind about something before I do."

            "Ooh? What's that Trowa?" Duo said, grinning, he could only guess that at what was going to happen, but who did it hurt to play stupid? Trowa said nothing, but glanced at Quatre and then glare at Duo. "Heh, I actually have to go… back to the car and warm it up. You guys catch up to me later alright?" With that, Duo took off in a sprit through the forest to get to car.

            Quatre looked at Trowa, and filled the void where Duo had been standing moments before. "So I guess there's something you want to talk about Trowa?"

            "Hai. Quatre, you know we've known each other for a while now and.." he was cut off, and caught off guard by a kiss from Quatre. After a second he pushed Quatre away slightly.

            "Is that what you were trying to say Trowa?" Quatre said with a wink and Trowa uncharacteristically smiled.

            "Hai. But there is something else I've been meaning to ask you about. And I've only decided to do it now because the Gundams are gone and I know we'll never have to fight again."

            "Okay, but first Trowa, close your eyes. I've got to give you something."

            "Okay, Quatre, I swear though if you beat me to the punch again, I might have to resort to violence."

            Quatre giggled at that as Trowa closed his eyes. He heard Quatre running for a second and pick up something. He assumed it was his pack that he'd dumped behind a tree when they had arrived. He heard the zipper being pulled and before he knew it, Quatre was back in front of him. "Okay, put out your hands."

            Trowa did so and felt something being placed in his hands. He opened his eyes and saw the doll he'd owned as a child in his hands. "Quatre this is…"

            "Shh Trowa," he leaned in and kissed Trowa again, who took charge of the kiss and pulled them both down to the ground in intense passion. After nearly twenty minutes of doing thus, Quatre broke the kiss. "Trowa, I'm glad you found yourself a name… I didn't think calling you 'mine' would still work."

            "I wouldn't mind being called anything by you Quatre. And… I'm glad you remembered and found the doll. But that isn't what I was going to ask you."

            "Oh?" Quatre raised a slender eyebrow in wonderment; he knew that Trowa had been his nameless boy since the first day they met. And was wondering when Trowa would get around to bringing it up. 

            "Well," Trowa said reaching into the pocket of his jean pants. "I was wondering if you," he pulled out a small jewelry box. "would want to be, mine."  He opened up the box and inside was a modest looking gold ring, with a small diamond in the center. "I know it isn't much, but It's what I could afford working at the circus. Quatre, I love you."

            "Oh, Trowa I love you too!" Quatre beamed with joy and they both fell into another kiss, as the sun continued to rise into the early morning sky… they were finally each other's.

~End~

===============================================================

Authors notes: Hai Hai, I know it isn't very long, and just very… sugary at the end. And Yes,   
yes, I know that no one straight up admits their love and asks for marriage or whatever, but I  
 thought it would be a nice little gift for a Goddess on her 18th b-day. Comments and Reviews  
 are deeply appreciated. Also, if you haven't spontaneously combusted yet, I'm sure you are   
with Yaoi. And Thank you for taking my Revolution!  

Karasuki@hotmail.com  
Karasuki – Guru no Yaoi

===============================================================


End file.
